


Your Words will always reach me

by SanaVenus



Series: Sana's Fanowrimo [3]
Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asbel finally moves into Barona Castle<br/>[not related to previous Richbel fics, although they seem similar settings] <br/>Day 3 of Sana's Fanowrimo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Words will always reach me

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda late and Kinda short so tomorrow's [which is even shorter will be posted up after this one, they are both related] 
> 
> Also as mentioned previously, i'm completely ignoring L&L. and although it's not noticeable in this one, Richard still has Lambda, which probably isn't possible, but this is fan fiction so it's possible. 
> 
> Sorry for cheesy and barely relevant titles, titles are very hard.

It had been no easy task to make an arrangement that actually worked out and that everyone could agree with. Although Richard of course could have overridden everyone’s opinion, they endured lengthy discussions to make sure the situation was fully sorted to the best convenience of everyone it affected. 

Hubert had made more objections than was probably warranted but it was natural for him to be concerned about both Lhant, and the distraction Asbel would provide living in Barona Castle. It was decided that Asbel would stay with Richard in the Castle, as it had now “officially” accepted. Cheria was to take move into the Manor, and when their child would eventually be born they would be raised there, if not by Cheria, Sophie and Asbel, than by mostly Lady Kerri and Sophie. Asbel would travel to Lhant to deal with his work and then would return to the castle. Bailey was in charge of many of the less urgent issues that could crop up while Asbel was in Barona. Asbel had been almost completely against the whole idea until the people of Lhant approached him wishing him all the best, as if he was off to be wed in Barona. Lhant being the small town it was, quickly learned about Asbel and Richard’s relationship, partly because Lady Kerri and Fredrick were so happy Asbel was finally serious about someone. It also cleared up much of the earlier concerns when marriage first cropped up and the lack of acknowledgment of Cheria’s crush. Lady Kerri had been surprised that she hadn’t considered the idea years ago, and worried that the delay of their relationship had been somehow caused by the fact the boys had no obvious support from the get go, which she quickly changed planning a massive event in the manor which was where everyone found out. 

The day had finally arrived, Asbel’s belongings had been packed up and sent off to Barona and he made his way after them, wanting to walk to the port to take in the scenery. Asbel made his way from the port to the castle feeling a little unnerved by the reactions he received from both the guards and the public. 

Everything was going so smoothly that it felt almost unnatural; they’d always decided this would be too difficult, that it would never work, but here he was moving in with his lover- fiancé. Asbel was to have his own room, but he doubted he’d been in it much except for perhaps writing letters and doing some work away from Lhant. However because he had belongs to bring with him, he needed a room to keep them in. He assumed he’d only use the bed if the pair wanted a change of scenery which was doubtful because Richard’s room was somehow still more glamorous than this one was. 

Finally finished up with Malik and Hubert, Richard joined Asbel in his room. “Does this seem alright? We can find another one if it’s not.” Richard stated.

“This is great; it’s got plenty of room. Even the view is great.” Asbel enthused. 

“Thank goodness, I was a little afraid we’d have to find a different room,” Richard replied.

“The room isn’t that important, I mean we’ll be together most of the time anyway, we’re much more likely to be in your room.” Asbel answered. 

“That is true. Shall I help you unpack?” Richard asked, Asbel nodded and the pair started opening boxes.

“A…Asbel what is that?” Richard asked after several minutes of unpacking, Asbel turned to find him holding a figurine, of Richard. 

“Oh it was limited edition,” Asbel replied. 

“But why do you have it?” Richard asked, 

“I collect them… I have a full set…” Asbel started fading off realising how embarrassing it was to tell someone you had a full set of figures of them, and that was only the beginning of the collection. 

Several minutes passed with Richard huffing and puffing every time he pulled out another piece of merchandise. “Asbel, it was one thing buying all of these things, and Barona does thank you, but why did you bring them with you?” 

“I didn’t want to just leave them at home. I was worried that perhaps Cheria might get rid of them… or my mother. Although there is one left in the study, because it helps me work!” Asbel explained as if leaving one behind solved the issue of having so many with him. 

“Alright… But why do you need them? You have me.” Richard said blushing after he said it realising what he’d said. 

“You and them are different, I mean maybe… I might have bought them because we didn’t see each other and I wanted to look at you… Before I knew it I just had to keep getting them. They kept making all these really cool looking and cute ones, and posable ones! I just didn’t feel like I could pass them up! When I saw them it was like you were cheering me on…” Asbel explained growing more and more embarrassed although for possibly the wrong reasons. 

“Well you don’t need this many. Pick your favourite. You can keep that one here, the rest we box back up and send back to Lhant, or perhaps you could even sell them.” Richard suggested.

“But I worked hard for them!” Asbel protested. 

“I’m sure you had a better use for your money.” Richard replied.

“I thought you would understand!” Asbel stated, “They were there when you weren’t, wishing me encouragement!” 

Richard and Asbel were at a standstill neither could make their point to the other without the other getting angrier. Knowing Asbel was easily angered, and not to upset Lambda, Richard decided to step out to let them all cool off for a bit. Accidently taking the figure he’d been holding with him. 

Neither had thought that their first night after the official moving in, they would be sleeping separately, both wanted to somehow come to some sort of agreement and return the peace, neither liked to be mad with the other for long. 

Richard peered down at the figure in his hand, both angry at it and jealous of it; somehow this piece of plastic had offered Asbel comfort when Richard wasn’t there. And now it was the cause of him being unable to offer comfort. While investigating the surprisingly well modelled plastic he pushed a button of some sort and found his own voice coming from the figure. 

He remembered recording it. He had hated the whole merchandise idea, now more than ever; he remembered he’d been asked to say words of encouragement to be recorded for one of them. At the time he had pretended that he was wishing Asbel his best, mostly because when he hadn’t been it apparently didn’t have enough emotion behind it. He smiled slightly, somehow the thoughts of encouragement he’d had at the time of the recording had been transferred to Asbel through a doll. He wasn’t sure if it would be enough for Asbel, that actually the encouragement had been from him the whole time, but it was at least enough for him. He felt relieved that the feelings he’d had at the time had somehow reached Asbel even though he was far away. It made him remember why they had decided to live together in the first place, Richard wanted to always be able to encourage Asbel, so he wanted to make sure he was always there when he was needed, because somehow Asbel had always managed it for him, despite the distance and obstacles. 

Asbel slunk down the hallway to Richard’s room and knocked on the door. “Richard… Can we talk?” he asked, Richard sighed he had been about to go apologise to Asbel and yet here he was, trying to make the first move. 

Richard let him in and the pair stood looking at each other in silence. 

“Sorry… Looking at it more, I realise it was entirely unnecessary to bring my collection… I had planned to tell you about it in a different way, and I didn’t mean what I said earlier. I don’t blame you or anything for not being around; it was as much my fault as I could never come see you. When I thought about it I realised, I probably wouldn’t like it if everyone collected figures of me, I think I would be uncomfortable if you had some… I’m sorry for getting angry so quickly…” Asbel explained. 

“Actually that’s not a bad idea, we could probably market quite well, we could have a wedding set, and now you’re living in Barona we could have figures made of you. Yes, that’s a great idea.” Richard replied.

“I just said I wouldn’t like that.” Asbel protested.

“Yes, but I want an Asbel figure like this one.” Richard stated holding up the Richard doll. “Our marriage set could say I love you to each other or something, yes I think I’d quite like something that said that in your voice when you’re not around.” 

“That would be so embarrassing though.” Asbel replied.

“Especially when you considered who would buy it. Perhaps I’ll just have a set crafted for us, one for you and one for me. For when the other can’t say it. As long as we mean it when we record it, the feelings will always be there for us to feel.” Richard explained.

“Yes… I suppose it would be hard to stay mad if we had something like that…” Asbel replied.


End file.
